Haunted House
by Luvviez
Summary: What happens when Natsu forces to go in a haunted house alone then gets lost? Read if curious. HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA!


Lucy walked over to the table that was full of her friends. "Hi minna," she greeted when she arrived. "Lucy!" her boyfriend jumped up from his chair and smashed his lips into hers.

"Oi! Get a room!" Gajeel yelled. Levy smacked him right over the head, saying not to be rude. Still holding a flushed Lucy in his arms, Natsu smirked, "Jealous Metal-freak? At least_ I _can kissmy girlfriend. Unlike _you_." Gajeel growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Want to go Salamander?" Natsu's smirk grew, "With pleasure." Their girlfriends sweat dropped, did they have to this every time all four ran into each other?

None of them even got to blow the first punch because Erza smashed the poor boys heads together. "No fighting," she hissed before sitting down next to Levy. The two mumbled an apology before sitting back in there seats. Everybody chuckled except the red head and the two troublemakers.

"So Lu-chan, are you going to join us for the haunted house tonight?" Levy asked. Lucy was about to respond but Natsu interrupted by saying, "Hell yeah! Why wouldn't we? It's Halloween; we both need a good scare. Right Luce?" Said the girls jaw dropped. Since when did he decide that she was going or not?

"I never said I would go." She yelled. Natsu frowned. "So…you're not coming?" she shook my head, "No. Go if you want, but I'm not going." She crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu started tearing up, a pout present on his lips. Lucy started biting her lip; she couldn't tare her gaze away from her boyfriend. "Fine, fine I'll go." She mumbled, looking down at her food.

Natsu cheered, punching his fist in the air. "Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you." The salmon haired boy pointed at himself, puffing out his chest. The blonde bonked her head onto the table, what did she get herself into?

**~X~**

Lucy stood outside the haunted house next to Natsu. Her foot tapped impatiently, checking her phone every once and a while. "Jeez Luce, you that excited to go in?"

Natsu chuckled. She shot him a glare, "No, I just want to leave."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Too bad."

"How 'bout we go in right now. So then when they come, they'll be surprised that we're not afraid of this old wreck." Natsu explained. Grabbing her wrist, he shoved her inside, closing the door behind them.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried. It was dark and there was a creepy draft coming from somewhere in the house. Rolling his eyes, he turned on her phone, using it like a flashlight. Scanning the room, it looked like an ordinary house.

He started walking off. Not wanting to be left alone, she ran after him while yelling at him for leaving her.

**~X~**

The house didn't seem to end, nor did anything scary happen so far. "This sucks," Natsu whined. Just then, he dropped the phone. It must of hit the power button because it suddenly turned off. "Oops, don't worry, I'll get it." Natsu said. Lucy heard the floor creak a couple of times before everything became quiet. She waited patiently, thinking that he was searching for it.

A few minutes later, she got a little worried that he didn't find the phone yet or let her know he was still there. "Natsu?" she whispered. No response.

"Natsu?!" she tried louder.

Nothing.

"NATSU?!"

Silent.

She started panicking where was he? She looked around, looking for any sign of her beloved boyfriend. Tears prickled her eyes as she kept calling for him. She was soon interrupted by a buzzing sound. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her phones light on the floor.

Picking it up, she glanced at the caller ID. _Natsu! _Her mind screamed. She pressed the green phone button and pressed it against her ear, "Natsu! Natsu where are you?!" she screamed in the phone. He didn't respond. She growled, "Natsu, answer me _right now!_"

She then heard light giggles, it became louder. Before she knew it, on the other side of the phone, he was laughing crazily. "N-Natsu?" she whispered. "It's been so looooong. Oh so long." A chilly voice said, chuckling. "Welcome." Was the last thing he said before hanging up. She looked down at the phone with a frightened look.

Still looking down at the phone, she heard a cracking sound. Just then the phone's screen shattered, shards scraping her skin in the process. She screamed, dropping her phone on the ground. With the little light she had left, she inspected her hands. They were all scratched up, blood running down her fingers, onto the floor.

The blonde started getting dizzy. _Must be from all the blood I'm loosing. _She thought before everything went dark.

**~X~**

Natsu crept around the house, mumbling curse words under his breath. When he bent down on the floor, he accidently crawled to far from Lucy and now he couldn't find her.

The haunted house was stupid, nothing scary popped out or anything. _Psh, how stupid. Levy said this place was supposed to be out of this world scary. Yeah right. _He thought. Looking around again for anything blonde he spotted nothing. He didn't crawl that far…did he?

"_NATSU?!" _he heard someone yell his name. His ears pricked, Lucy. He started running towards the direction of her voice. After running for a little bit, he heard a scream. Running faster, he screeched to a stop when he saw blonde hair. "Luce?" he whispered. Moving closer, he noticed her phone in the moonlight. The screen was shattered and pieces of it were on the floor next to something red. Wait red?! 

Snapping his head to his girlfriend, he saw cuts all over her hands with some of the pieces of the screen sticking out of them. His blood turned ice cold. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he ran through the house searching for an entrance.

He arrived at a kitchen after a while of running. Seeing the back door of it, he kicked it open and ran out into the cool night. Outside he saw all his friends holding back laughter. Hearing the back door open, all of their heads turned to the couple, ready to laugh but stopped when they saw the blonde in Natsu's arms.

"Someone, call the hospital!" Erza yelled.

**~X~**

Moaning, Lucy's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was white. "Guys she's awake!" a voice yelled. "Natsu?" she rasped, blinking a couple of times to see. The girl felt something warm squeeze her hand. "Yeah, it's me." She sighed, he was safe. "Now," he growled, scaring her. "Apologize." Looking past her boyfriend, she saw her group of friends hanging their heads.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"W-what's going on?"

That's when the group explained they had an idea of scaring her and Natsu, but mostly her. They were to one who called her, they were the one that made sure Natsu was a safe distance away from her. "But," Levy said. "We didn't make your phone shatter." Everyone nodded except Gajeel, who had a smirk on his face.

Natsu, who noticed, growled. "What's with that smirk Metal-freak?" Everyone turned their attention to the longhaired man. "Gihi, maybe I made the phone shatter." He giggled. Natsu pounced on him, holding his neck in his hands. "You could have killed her." He hissed. Erza yanked the pinkette of the metal face boy. "Let me handle this." She then kicked Gajeel in the gut.

The rest of the night, most of the friends were busy beating the shit out of Gajeel yelling at him for pulling a stunt like that.

**A/N: Tomorrows Halloween! My favorite holiday. I'll be helping my friends little sister go trick or treating tomorrow since my neighbor hood is better then hers.**

**I'll be the mad hatter; my friend will be the rabbit with watches all up her arms. We'll be the wonder-landings! Now if I could be my friends little sister to be Alice…**

**Well, I hope you liked the small story. It's all thanks to Maxbunny4ever for this. Thanks Maxbunny! Hope you like it.**

**Have a great Halloween and watch out for ghosts and ghouls.**

**Review please**

**-Luvviez**


End file.
